power of two sons flames
by Dragonforce9991
Summary: this is story about how two brothers whos father has abandoned them how will they survive? how will they learn to progress in magic will they goin fairy tail? or not?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first naruto and fairy tail crossover fanfiction so hope you enjoy keep in mind this is my first time doing this so please no bad comments and hope you enjoy. this is a naru/mira fanfic.

**Power of two fires **

**chater 1 when when two flames meet **

Igneel pov:

It all started one day in the mourning when that accedent hapened i feel bad for leaving but i had no choice in the matter the dragon king would not have it but now the quilt will be in me forever I just hope naruto will take care of natsu.

Naruto pov:

It was a nice day but my father flew off and i did not know why my heart hurts,it hurts so bad my father flew off and left me just like my last one did minato namikze also know as the yellow flash who knew speed and energy make magic naruto inherated his spiky golden hair and ocean sea eyes but inherated his mothers personality.

kushina uzumaki a georgous woman who had red hair and blue eyes with c cup breasts she is one to porsess a lost magic of sealing and along with chain magic to boot. my mother died during my birth and my dad well not much to say about him exept he is an ass and that he nearly tried to kill me. anyway back to my point in hand what will we do now yeah you heardme say 'we' well me and my brother where both left behind and we dont no where to go well i know where to go I have always wanted to fairy tail when i was older like a normal age of 16 or mamby 17 not 12!

"naruto w...where is dad" natsu suddenly said timenly behind me and looked back with an pained expression on my face you could praticly see the tears swelling down my face and decided we both have to move on " he left natsu" natsudown in shock seeing as we lost our father today " hey look on bright side natsu i got a great placeto go fairy tail i heard you treat everyone like famil there" i said hopeing that i would chear him up hopeful and thank god it did and nastu wispered in a sad but hopeful voice " yeah lets GO"

**well hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice feedback i know i need help with spelling its the thing i need towork on so if you spot anything please tell me and hope you enjoy**.

**Just to sure naruto is 12 and mira and erza are all 11 and nastu , grey and lucy will be 9 or 10 lisanna i really dont care .**

**power of 2 sons flame chapter 2 **

**Encounter**

1 month later naruto pov:

3 days later in a new world or what seemed to be like it me and my brother had just set for a guild called fairy tail and...

"WHERE LOST"shouted natsu and fire stormed out of his mouth with what looked to be no pupils either."natsu you need to calm down where not lost where just misdirected from that map those nice people gave us"

Apparently we had just gone through a village of what seemed to full of people full happiness and joy but was not because they gave us A FRIGIN WRONG MAP FOR ANOTHER PART OF FIORE thats when they realised they they where tricked and I decided to go apeshit on the place

**" THEY GAVE US THE WRONG FUCKING MAP I THOUGHT THAT THEY WHERE NICE PEOPLE !"**naruto shouted in rage as he and natsu where using their breath attacks and where burning trees down it would of been a forest if not for the storm that was heading "quick natsu run" but was to late they where heading stright for the vicious winds that where heaing stright for them and then they where lost

1 week later normal pov:

naruto and nastu have both woken up to find 2 girls and a boy from the looks of it the older girl was at least 12 years old she wore mostly black as an outfit and wore a irritated face and was pretty cute in naruto's opinion which is why he had a little blush that did not go unnoticed by lisanna.

lisanna is a little girl properly about 9 or 10 who wore a little dress and had a bowl cut and in what nastu thought was alright but when he say the older girl his mind was screaming ' oh my god get me out of this place she is like a demon' while nastu was freaking out naruto decied to ask a question " umm ...where are we if i may ask where are we" naruto said with a bit of worry in his voice thats when mira decided to start talking " so your awake thats good can you stand "mire said with a hint of worry in her voice which her siblings thought was wired because she never acted like this before even she did not understand this emotion she felt thats when lisanna figured " hey mira is this love at first sight" with that sentence mira' eyes flushed from blue to demon green(in this fanfic i figured if her body apperance changes why not her eyes i mean she is like a different person when she transfroms and her eye couler does not change?) thats when she starts rushing at lisanna screaming to " get back hear i dont love I hate " as she chases after her thats when naruto and surprisingly natsu thought the same " where in trouble.

**well hope you like it please no bad cmments and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**power of two son's flames chapter 3 **

**looks can be deceiving and in case true**

The mourning before Mira pov:

I had just woke up its now 9:00, man did I have one heck of a day yesterday first we just went on a simple d rank mission and it turned out to be more of a handful because the job was to find a few missing jewels and we find a group of bandits just about to sell them so we did the logical thing and tried to take them back by challenging them to fight and they turned out to be talented dark mages and Lisanna stood no chance against then and even Elfman stood no chance so it was up to me. after hours of fighting I finally I was out of breath and before you know it I passed out.

10 minutes before Mira pov:

'Dang my head hurts what happened dang my head is all dizzy ...uh where am I' I wondered as I looked around I was in a cave oh my god did they bring me hear what will they do to me then I heard a footstep I quickly turned and saw my little sister and brother thank god where ok and where are we all well I will search for answers when we all wake up but just as I was about get up before I saw a huge storm and that's when I saw two kids running.

" run natsu!"

that's when I saw a blonde kid around my age he had whisker marks on his cheek and had ocean blue eyes and golden sun kiss hair which made him look handsome which made me blush only a bit ' where did that come from' I decided to shake it off and focus on the task at hand and decided to take over into Satan soul but I did not have much magic left so I could only grow my wings and since my magic is low I can only hold this for at least 2 minuets

" alright hear I go"

and so I flew up trying grip their hands in which I succeeded

"alright let's get you guys back down shall we man this is troublesome "in some alternate dimension a curtain ninja was sneezing

achoo " uh troublesome someone saying my thing" as he went back to working on the chuin exams ( sorry I don't know how to spell it )

present time: normal pov

naruto, natsu,mira,lisanna and elfman are all now walking along the road

" so let me get this straight you lost to a group of bandits who stole some jewels" naruto stated laughing

"yeah that's pretty much why got a problem" mira said in a angry voice that immediately shut him up

" no mam" said naruto as he backed away abit which is when his face turned serious for a second and then got ready to fight

"alright get ready we have got company" the blonde said as he charged his flaming fist ready to strike at any moment that's when a group of vulcans came out with their fists held back about to punch

"WOMANNNNN"

that's when mira had a dark glow in her eyes , she glared her dark green eyes murderously

" PEERRVVEERRTT" mire shouted with all her heart as she transformed , naruto and natsu both where thinking the same thing ' wow' that's when Satan soul toke over and scared the shit out of both dragon slayers even though she was scary naruto was thinking along the line of ' man that's so cool!' while natsu was thinking ' oh my god I was right she really if a demon god please help IGNEEELLL WHHYYYY' that's when they got back to real world and went to action.

30 vulcans vs. mira and naruto and natsu

battle begin mira pov

she got into her demon stance and shouted

**"EVIL IMPALE"** she shouted in her demon voice as darkness swelled in her hand and was ready to strike( picture sasuke using chidoiri but the dark version ) she struck 2 vulcans in the chest knocking them out " EVIL BOMB" as a bomb of energy sucked the air in between her palms and finished the rest of in single hit as she thought but then lucked around and noticed that reinforcements came.

" Dang I am not I the mood for this"

naruto pov:

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " naruto shouted as he sucked air in as fire came out of his mouth hitting 5 in a row then one came from his blind spot but then noticed elfman came in what looked with a monstrous arm as he shouted **" BLACK BULL"** as he the Vulcan across the face sending it skyrocketing who knows where.

" Hey Elman thanks you saved me ha-ha you're a real man"

"thanks' and what do you mean 'man'"

"you know a man"

elfman was confused for a second before realizing what he meant

" yeah I'm a real man" elfman smirked proudly before he noticed naruto was gone which made him sweat drop and then face fault.

mira pov:

we had just finished of those perverted monkeys now to get back to the others then I noticed them transformed ' what ' I was shocked I don't think I had any magic to deal with them then they transformed mira shocked to say the least the bandits she lost to earlier where taken over by vulcans dang I know I have to get stronger other wise ...**I WILL NEVER BEAT ERZA-TEME **

normal pov at the next village:

"well thanks again for the assistance well I guess this where we part ways hu" lisanna said with a bit of sadness at seeing as she was leaving her new friend behind naruto noticed this and said

" hey it's going to be alright we will see each other again don't worry" this maid her fell a lot better but then the question of the day happened

" hey naruto are you thinking of joining a guild" with that said everybody looked at the sweet girl"

"um yeah how did you know" the dragon slayer said with shock

" well how about you goin my guild then I'm sure mira would love to see every single day of the year" which made both naruto and mira blush at this that's when mira decided to but in

**" OI YOU LITTLE FURBALL HOW DARE YOU SAY WHEN I CHATCH YOU YOUR GONNA PAY FOR IT"** she said in her demon voice as she ran around trying to chase her but then both naruto and natsu both noticed the guild mark on their bodies

" YOUR FROM FAIRY TAIL" both brothers shouted as the girls stop playing around and decided to answer

"yes we are why got a problem with that because if you do then I will personally kick you-"

" WHAT NO NO in fact I was on way now to join went we natsu" naruto said in a shaky voice and natsu nodded fast trying not to get on mira's bad side that was all she needs .

"fine if you want I can take you there"

"really you would that great than-" naruto stop mid sentence as he noticed a group of people wearing black clothes and some weird symbol which made naruto anger rise which also made even mira sweat

"sorry guys but can you take natsu for me there" naruto said trying to contain his anger

"naruto-nii why are you not coming too please don't leave me" natsu cried that's when naruto k o natsu by chopping him in the neck." sorry natsu this something I've got to do can you please take him PLEASE"

" relax there's no need to fucking bow to me even tho I like it and it suits me but alright I'll take the brat of your hands" she said as she picked up natsu and though him to elfman who was still in shock from before " thank you now then if you excuse me I've got some cult ass to be" naruto said with slit eyes.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and no bad comments please**


	4. The tower and the boys past part 1

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF MAKING THIS A HAREM WITH MIRAJANE AND A FEM KYUUBI I WOULD LIKE YOUR OPINION ON WHAT I SHOULD DO AND NARUTOS MOVES WILL BE THE SAME AS NATSUS BUT WITH DIFFERANT NAMES ANYWAY READ AND HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**ANYWAY DRAGONFORCE 9991 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRYTAIL THEIR PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

naruto pov:

I wasted my eyes upon something I didn't wish to see again something I didn't even want to think about just looking at this monstrosity made my stomach turn my anger boiled to the point my eyes flashed red with slits and my body flared with power to the point it made my insides turn the tower i looked at brought a point in my life in which made me died inside.

FLASHBACK:6 years ago in the tower of heaven

Darkness is all I see, pain is all I feel and my mind is about to shut down and it would have if I didn't have my friends here with me who rely on me I can't die not yet I need to get my godfather out my friends and uncle rob.

" well you had enough yet demon spawn " said one of my jailers

" no I don't think he has you can see the magic just leaking from his body just like a flare " the second jailer said

'there talking about me ...a .. demon I don't know what there on about ...well this place is better than that hellhole is used to call home a place where also they used to call him demon and that place was just like this one but better this place had somewhere to sleep they never let me sleep after all the assassination attempts put on his life.

" oh poor demon wants to die well he can't not yet"

"ooohhh why not "

"because the boss wants him alive for research for now send it to its cell"

" ok "

they un cuffed me and then grabbed my arms very tightly if might add and then dragged me back to the cell

In the cell just before the torture began:

a group of kids just wanted to get out and now they couldn't and now they lost a friend they didn't know what those bastards where capable off all they wanted was to be free and now they may have gotten in bigger trouble then before cause now they had no water or food what so ever and where losing strength after their little run before the kids where about 5 to 6 years old and where abducted 2 years ago by these assholes and where now prisoners and slaves of the tower of heaven there was a girl of about 4 years old who has red scarlet hair and her eyes where brown and was wherein rags along with the others who where one girl who looked like a cat with the ears , whiskers and everything and a bit tall for his age and looked strong guy sitting in the shadows he had black hair and black eyes , a little kid who was practically the smallest in the group and properly the youngest and the other three were properly the same age as the girl with scarlet hair one was a boy with blue hair and a wired tattoo around his eye and was properly the only one who was being calm in the situation, the last boy had a strong posture and who had a habit of saying dandy he has black hair and eyes then after an hour of silence the little boy decided to talk

" h..h..hey erza d..do you think..n... is alright" the little boy said shyly to the girl now known as Erza

" I don't know Sho I really did think that was a way out and look our friend could be dead and it's my fault" Erza cried her eyes out she really just wanted out she just wanted to be free like all the other's and she just happened to find a way out but that way ended up in the hands of the bastards and they decided to fight back but ended in a disaster when then snuck from behind and held erza as a hostage that is when they asked for the leader and that is when...

" alright alright you caught me I give it was my plan what you gonna do about it "naruto said in a calm fashion which just happened to shock all the others especially erza but not the two guards in fact it was their plan to begin with to lure the demon into their trap

" well don't we have a brave one but we already know who the mastermind behind this genius plan was" said in a sarcastic manner as he reached for erza that's when other stated to freak and shout ' let her go' but their words where effortless just as they were about touch her shoulder naruto ran just fast enough to punch them both in the face.

"ahhhh you little bastard how dare you mike let's get him"

"yeah lets"

both then grabbed their magic weapons and a beam shot out at all of them instantly making them fall asleep and the perfect time to grab naruto and run to the chambers when the others woke up they found themselves waking up back in the cell that's when they started to remember what had happened they wanted to go back and check but the hole had been sealed tite and there was no way through so they had no choice but to sit tite and wait till he came back which is difficult because they have come to respect naruto as their older brother and erza fell in tear

back in the present 

erza and the rest of the gang had been waiting over 3 hours for naruto that's when they started to get more worried and some believed for naruto to be dead but erza would not have and slapped them in the face. a few minutes later they heard someone come in and it was the same guys from before jellal the blue haired boy was about to shout at them about naruto and where he was but to his shock he was on the fall right in front of him he stepped back in shock because he did not see him and decided to grab him and put him over his shoulder the guards decided to talk

"there's no use with the body now he's properly dead "

that's when jellel's anger rose and was about to do the same thing naruto did but could not because he had to get naruto help

"yeah did you see him grovel for his life "the guard laughed

"yes it was so funny did you see all the blood go down his body man must of hurt thank god it was not me" the other guard laughed

By this time jellal was furious no beyond and still could do nothing he was about to punch the guards for what they said but that is when naruto work up he grabbed and told him

" don't you will just cause trouble and you will just make erza cry more and the other" naruto said weakly as he fainted again and jellal caught him he knew he was right so he just walked away to the others he would never forgive them assholes for what they did he promised himself that he would get everybody out of this fucking place that was called heaven to the leaders and hell to the slaves.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
